Total Drama The Great Ninja Saga
by Kuybikun
Summary: Its Total Drama Island! But what would happen if Naruto and a new person from america joined in? Find out in Total Drama The Great Ninja Saga! CH 5 NOW UP!
1. CH 1: The Drama Begins!

"Now it is time to bring in our final 2 campers!" said Chris Mclean. The other campers looked around.

"Um, Chris," Gwen stated. "you said there would only be 22 of us."

" I also told you guys that we would be staying a a 5 star hotel, but are we? Nope! So, Now I bring in the only ninja to be brave to be here, its Naruto!"

"Uh, chris? Naruto is not real dumbass!" Heather said. But then a boat arrived and naruto jumped out.

"Hey guys! My name is Naruto! Belive it! Im here to kick ass and take names! Belive it!" the boy cried.

"Naruto… I told you that you cant say that on here, or your out!" Chris told the teen. Naruto was then quiet. " Now, a new face, he traveled all the way here from America, it is Zack!" The cast looked at the new boat arrived. A boy about 16 years old, whearing a gray hoodie steped out.

"Hello foolish teens." he said, freaking some of the others out. "Prepare to meet your doom…. ZACK! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He paused for a second, and then smiled. "No, Im just kidding. Im just here to have fun!" The campers sighed in relief. They did not need another Eva in the group.

"Ok, time to talk later, team making first! Everyone, to the campfire pit!" Chris said, and lead them to the pit.

"This," he began, " is the campfire. This will be one of the last things you see when you get voted out. Every 3 days you and your teams will have a challenge to compleate. The winners get invincibility, and maby a prize, while the losers have to vote someone out. The last camper in the game is the winner and they get $100,000!" The teens grined and remembered why they signed up for this show.

"Um, Chris?" Trent asked. "What are the teams?"

"I was getting to that." he said. "Now, when I call your name, come to the right. Zeke, Eva, Justin, Tyler, DJ, Cody, Lindsey, Izzy, Beth, Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna!" They went to the right. "You will be known as the Screaming Gophers! Now, Everyone else come to the left! Noah, Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Naruto, and Zack! You will be known as the Killer Bass!" Naruto looked happy for his team had 'killer' in it. "now, Go and unpack."

"Um Chris? What are the sleeping arengements, Because I would like a bunk next to her…" Duncan told the host, pointing at Courtney. She shoved Duncan to the ground.

"Your not my type, You ogre." she said, and walked away.

"The beds are easy. Gophers on the left, Bass on the right. Girls on left, guys on right. Now, unpack and come to the cliff for your first challenge!" Chris told the teens.

DJ and Zack were walking away. " What do you think we have to do?" Zack said.

"It's the first challenge, how hard can it be?" DJ replyed. Half an hour later, they were on the cliff.

"Your challenge," Chris said, is to jump into the tiny circle at the bottom of this 1,000 foot cliff! You will then get boxes for building your own hot tub. First ones finshed gets to keep their hot tub and the losers will vote tonight! The team with the most people jumping gets an advantage in the building! Go!"

Zack and naruto nodded and ran off the clif screaming. They were follwed by Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, and Bridgette. Chris looked at Owen and he jumped but Noah and Heather did not. "Just walk down to the bottom if you don't want to jump." That's what they did.

The next team was now jumping. It started with Gwen and Eva, and then Zeke, Izzy, Cody, Trent, Leshawna, and Tyler. DJ, Beth, Justin, and Lindsey just walked down.

" The Bass had more people jump, so they get a water pump!" Chris said. The team cheered. "Now GO!" The two teams started to make the hot tubs. The Gophers had the hardest time putting water in the tub with buckets. Right after the Gopher's tub was put up, The Bass finshed building.

"Quick!" Heather said. "Get the pump!" The Hot tub was done in no time.

"Lets test the water…" Chris said, and jumped in. He wait. "He waited for a few seconds and then smiled. "Perfect! The Bass Win! Gophers, time to vote! See you all at the campfire!"

That night, the Gophers went to the campfire. Chris walked up.

" Campers, you have voted. When I call your name, come get a marshmellow. If you don't get one, you must walk the dock of shame, take the boat of losers, and leave. And you cant come back. EVER! The first one goes to Zeke." He yelled in joy as he got his treat. "Now, Gwen, Eva, Izzy, Leshawna, Cody, Trent, Beth, Tyler, and DJ."

The final two, Lindsey and Justin, looked at each other in fear of having to be out first.

"The final Marshmellow, goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lindsey."

She sighed in relief and Justin stood up and just walked off. He looked back at the others and smiled. They waved to him untill he was out of sight.


	2. CH 2: The AwakeAThon!

Hello everyone! Great to see that you're reading this fic! Well, here is the second chapter! Have a good time reading, and please review. It will help me get better!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, TDA, TDWT, or TDROTI.

The killer bass were enjoying the new hot tub and waiting for the other team to get back from the campfire.

"So, who do you think will get the boot tonight?" Noah said.

" I bet it will be Beth." Heather told Noah. " She didn't seem very useful to the team."

"That's not true!" Zack said, " She carried the biggest hot tub piece!"

" Well, you do have a point, but she didn't jump either." Duncan said

"So? A lot of others didn't jump for her team! She did the best she could!"

"Why do you care so much anyways Zack?" Harold asked

"No reason." Zack said, looking away.

"Never mind, here they come." Naruto said. The Gophers walked over.

"Justin is gone." Tyler said.

"Why did you guys vote him out?" Zack asked.

"He really didn't help much." Owen told them. " He said he didn't want to 'risk his hands'. We are going to go to bed. Night!" The Gophers walked away and Heather stood up.

"I propose a toast! To the Killer Bass, and not being at the campfire in 3 days!" The team cheered.

The next morning, the teens were woken up at 4 A.M. The all went over to the mess hall to see Zeke, Izzy, and Beth already up.

"Why are you 3 up at this time and not tired?" Gwen asked.

"Me and Zeke are used to this." Beth told the goth. " Izzy, well, she is just crazy." Chris then walked up.

"I hope you all are ready for today's challenge, a 5 KM run!"

"Great. What a fun challenge." Noah said sarcastically.

"Yea, Just a fun walk in the park." Katie said just like Noah.

"Whatever" Chris said. "You get to eat after you run. GO!" The campers were running for ten hours and then they made it back to see a feast. Chris just looked at the campers.

" Well, time to eat!" Chris said, and they tried the food.

"HOLY SHIT!" Duncan said. " THIS FOOD IS GOOD!"

"Savor it and shut up! Just eat, eh!" Zeke said. And hour later the campers were about to leave the mess hall.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked. "We still have a challenge! It is the Awake-A-Thon!"

"So all of this was to make us tired?" Heather asked. "That's not fair! Naruto is a ninja, he can stay up for days!

"That's why I put sleeping pills in his drinks!" Chris said. "Now, Out to the campfire!" The campers just sat there and it began.

5 hours later the first person fell asleep. To no ones surprise, it was Owen.

Eva then got an idea, and walked over to Tyler and Lindsey.

"Hey, I got a plan to make it to the final 3, and you are in it! We just have to vote the same in each vote and we could go all the way! What do you say?" Tyler shook his head yes and so did Lindsey. "Great!" Eva said, and walked away.

3 days later, Chris went over to the fire to see 4 people still up. Leshawna, Harold, Zeke, and Izzy. The later 2 were talking.

"Wow!" Zeke said. "I can't believe that you burned down the RCMP!"

"Well, I did it 3 times after that! The guards are really dumb there." Izzy told him.

"Wow, that's all I can say. WOW!" Zeke then yawned, and the 2 fell on the spot.

Ok, now I must make one of you fall asleep." Chris told the others. "So… I'm going to read the history of Germany!" Harold screamed, and fainted. "Never mind, The Screaming Gophers win!" Leshawna then collapsed on the spot. "Bass, Time to vote. See you at the fire tonight!"

The Bass voted and went over to the fire pit. Chris walked up.

"Campers, You have voted." He said. " When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. If you do not get one, you must walk the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can't come back, EVER! The first treat goes to, Geoff. Now, Zack, Duncan, Courtney, Naruto, Noah, Katie and Sadie, Harold, and Bridgette.

The final 2, Heather and Owen, looked nervous. "The final marshmallow goes to …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather." She sighed and got her treat.

"Sorry man, no one else to vote off." Duncan said, and Owen nodded.

"I understand. At least I made some good friends! See you all later!" Owen replied, and walked off.

"I'm gonna miss the guy, but we are still here, so lets win for him!" Geoff said, as the boat of losers left and another person left Total Drama Island.


	3. Dodgeball the movie: sort of

**Hey everyone! Im soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I haven't had a computer. But I just got an iPad and found out about the great upload feature for fanfiction. So expect many more chapters this summer. I plan on doing at least 2 or 3 this week. I'm going to finish this story! So, speaking of story's, let's get to it!**

The next morning, the two teams came to the mess hall looking horrible. The two who were up longest in the awake-a-thon, Harold and Leshawna, fell asleep as soon as they sat down. The rest of the campers looked like they could pass out any second. Chris walked in and looked at them. He grinned.

"wow." Chris said. "I didn't expect you all to be this tired!"

"Well, we were awake for 3 damn days!" Eva replyed. "I think we should get a day to rest." the rest of the campers nodded in agreement, other than those who were asleep. Chris turned on a megaphone and yelled to wake everyone up.

"Now that everyone is awake, I must say sorry Eva, but today you will be having one of the most challenging challenges ever!"

"Wow, I wonder why they are called 'challenges'." Zeke said.

"Yep!" Chris said, not noticing the sarcasm in his voice. "It's time for some dodgeball!" Harold looked happy at this.

"Yes!" he said. "Time to kill noobs with my mad skills!"

"You, kill noobs?" Tyler said. "A nerd like you would be out at the whistle!"

"Like you could do better, jock reject!" Harold shot back at him.

"Wow, you just got treated tyler!" Chris said. "But leave that for the court. Lets go over there now." The two teams glared at each other while walking to the dodgeball court. When they got there Chris stopped.

"Now, it's time to play!" He said. " Here are the rules. The first rule: if you get hit with a ball, your out." He demonstrated this by throwing a ball at Sadie, who got hit.

"Ow, that hurt Chris!" She said, and threw the ball back, but this time Chris caught the ball.

"This leads to the second rule: it the ball is caught, the thrower is out." He said.

"So no one can get back In the game?" Courtney asked.

"Nope, we want to do this as fast as possible." He said. "The third rule is: you can deflect the ball with another ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your hands, your out."

"Any more rules?" Noah asked.

"Nope! Teams, pick five players to be your team for this round. The first to two rounds wins!" Chris said, and the teams went to their sides to pick their five people.

"Ok, who will we pick?" Harold said. "After I know that, I can make a plan."

"Wait a second now, I didn't know we elected you captain." Duncan said, but Harold pulled out a medal.

"I am a 3 time winner of the world dodgeball championships. I think I'm qualified."

"Oh I see." Duncan said. "Well, good luck out there."

"Thanks." Harold replied."So, who we sending out?"

"Well, you of course." Duncan said. No one else had any ideas, so they all turned to Harold.

"Well, I guess me, and for one, I need Naruto."

"Why me?" he asked.

"They have Izzy on their team. We need a ninja to counter them. Duncan, do you think you could take two on one, say like if Katie and Sadie were out there?"

"Oh yes, I could kick ass!" He replied.

"Good. Now, for the other two, how about Geoff and Katie?" The two nodded. "Good, now let's get out there guys!"

The two teams came out to the field. the Gophers picked Tyler, Izzy, D.J., Eva, and Trent.

"Ok! Time for some dodgeball!" Chris said. "Begin!"

The teams ran for the balls, and ten ran back to the wall quickly, not wanting to be hit. The teams had 3 balls each. That means the gophers all had half men!

"Shut up Kuybi!" the gophers yelled.

"Who?" Chris asked.

"He is the person writing this story, but that's his nickname." Tyler explained, and then tried to throw his ball at Harold, but spun to much and hits the bleachers, all oat hitting Heather. Harold saw his chance, and hit Tyler in the chest with the ball he had. Tyler went down, and the Bass cheered.

"That's one Gopher down, 4 to go!" Geoff said. That's when Katie and Geoff went down. They found out later that Izzy got pissed at Tyler's losing. D.J got hit soon after.

"It's the final 3 for each team!" Chris said. Then they all kept watching the game. (By the way, you all just lost the game!)

"Damn you Kuybi!" Everyone yelled, while I was laughing my ass of at them.

The next five minuets were not very eventful. That was until Izzy and Harold hit each other, followed soon after by Eva. Trent looked at the two in front of him, and weakly threw a ball. To the surprise of himself, along with everyone else, the dodgeball it Naruto and Duncan while they ducked. The gophers started to cheer.

"The first round goes to the Screaming Gophers!" Chris said. "Time for round two!" The round started with Zeke, Trent, Gwen, Izzy, and Eva for the Gophers, and Zack, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, and to everyone's surprise, Noah, for the Bass. The Gophers threw all of their balls first, and missed. Courtney and Duncan took a chance and hit Trent, and while they cheered, Duncan got hit. Hard. He slammed against the wall.

"Ow, that looks like it hurt!"Chris said."Great for ratings!"

"Is that all you care about Chris?" Courtney asked. "He could be hurt!"

"I didn't think you cared princess."Duncan said.

"I don't!" Courtney said, and kicked Duncan in the side. "Never mind Chris, he is fine!" she said, and kicked him again. She then got hit. Soon, everyone but Noah and Eva were left. The bass cringed.

"Great."Noah said. "Me verses iron woman." Eva got pissed and threw all the balls at him. In slow motion, Noah dodged all of them. He then threw them back and hit Eva. His team, still shocked, cheered.

"That's one round for the Killer Bass! And from Noah as well! Net no one saw that one coming!" Chris said. "Final round time!"

The final round was about to start. It was Harold, Naruto, Sadie, Zack, and Courtney, vs. Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Zeke, And Leshawna.

"Ready, medics? Good, now go!"Chris said. Dodgeballs were thrown back and forth. Naruto and Sadie were the first hit. Soon after it was Courtney and Harold vs. Tyler and Cody. Harold hit Cody, forgetting about Tyler, which was a big mistake.

"Take this nerd!" Tyler yelled, and hit Harold where it hurts, most likely trying to make him a half man like himself. "I will kill you Kuybi!" Try me bitch!

"Oh, not cool man!"Chris said. "The final 2, Tyler and Sadie!" Tyler looked over at Sadie, and she ran out of the arena. "Ok... The Screaming Gophers win!" The Gophers cheered. "Bass, what happened?"

"Well, we tried our best, some more than others." Harold said, watching Sadie run to the cabins.

"Well, Bass, it is time to vote. See you at the campfire!"

That night the Bass were at the fire pit, again. Sucks to be them. Noah flipped off the sky. (You know I can vote you out at any time Noah, right?)

"Shit. Damn you Kuybi."Noah said. (much better.) Chris walked up.

"Campers, you have voted. One of you will not be here tomorrow. When I call your name, come get a marshmallow. If you do not get one, you must walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers. And you cant come back, ever, the first marshmallows go to Courtney and Harold." They went and got their treats. "Now... Heather, Zack, Duncan,Bridgette,Geoff,Katie, and Noah."They walked up, Noah saying thank you to the sky for some reason. (your welcome) They looked at the final two, Sadie and Naruto. Both of them didn't do well at the challenge. "The final marshmallow, goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto." He ran up and got his safety. Saide sighed and Katie wailed.

"How will I survive without my BFF?" She said

"Katie!"Sadie started "You will be fine. Your really smart and you have the rest of the team to back you up. And you have the one person you kept talking about." The two smiled at this, while the others were confused about the person. They all walked to the boat and Sadie got on. The boat took off. "Win this show for me Katie!"Sadie yelled to her BFF

"I do the best I can Sadie! See you later!"Katie yelled back to her as the boat went around the corner out of sight.

Well, hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter of Total Drama the great ninja saga! I'm very happy to be able to upload again! I hope you review, cause I know I need to improve. Well, you better expect a new chapter again this week, or you can beat me up with Internet fists! From TDWTFan1899, also known as Kuybi, Goodnight Fanfiction!


	4. Trivia Night!

**Trivia Night!**

Hey everyone! Its tdwtfan1899, also known as Kuybi! I have now figured out that I will update this story every Saturday. The only times I won't are when I will be on a trip with boy scouts. So, read and review people!

3 days later... The campers walked into the mess hall felling nervous for no reason. Everyone was thinking that tonight someone will be voted out and will leave the island. Tyler and Lindsay, who just started dating, we're fearing that one of them would be voted out next. Eva, who had formed an alliance with them, was ok with them being together, but the others thought it was strange, but after a day, they figured they were meant for each other. After breakfast, Chris walked in.

"Good morning campers!" he said. "Time for your next challenge!"

"What is it this time," Katie said. "jumping into a pool with piranhas?"

"Quiet!" Heather said. "You'll give him ideas!"

"If you would kindly walk out to the stage we built last night..." Chris told them. The campers walked over to the stage and saw a game show set up.

"Let me guess." Noah said. "A torture show?"

"Close." Chris replied. "Campers, today we will have a trivia game show!" Noah looked up at this.

"Good." Noah said to the host. "Looks like my brain will be a use in this show after all."

"Here are the rules." Chris said. "You Will be paired up with a camper from the other team. The two of you will face-off in a battle of brains. The first to get three questions correct wins the round for their team. The first team to three rounds wins a movie night!" The campers cheered at this. "The problem is that you can't ask you team for help and these questions are very hard. If you cheat, you lose the challenge for your team. The first two will be Geoff and Beth. The questions will be about history!"

The two campers sat down facing each other. Two helmets came down onto their heads.

"What are these for dude?"Geoff asked Chris.

"You will find out when a team gets an answer right." Chris told him. "Now, who was the person that wrote the book, 'The Art Of War'?" Geoff hit a buzzer in front of him.

"Wasn't it some dude named Sun Tzu?"He said.

"Correct!" Chris said, and he pushed a button. Beth jolted in her seat a bit.

"Ow! That hurt Chris!" she said.

"Yea, if you don't get the point, I shock you a bit. Have fun! Next question, what year did America win their first war?" This time Beth hit the buzzer.

"1776." She said matter-of-fact like.

"Correct!" Chris said, and pressed another button. This time Geoff was shocked.

"Ow! Not cool dude!"

"Next question, who stabbed Caesar in the back?" Beth hit the buzzer again.

"Brutus, right?"

"Yep." Chris shocked Geoff again, and he fell out of his seat. "Now, 2+2=?" Geoff dived for his buzzer, but Beth beat him to it.

"4." She said.

"The Gophers win the first round!" Chris said. "Next is Zack and Cody with sports." (should of done T.V.) The two sat down. "First, what is the hardest play in baseball?" Cody hit the buzzer.

"The unassisted triple play." he said.

"Correct!" Christ said while Zack got shocked.

"Damn it that hurts."He said.

"Next question, what is traveling in basketball?"

"It is when you take more than one step while holding the ball."

"Cody gets another point! Now, who many points do you get for a touchdown?"

"6!" Cody yelled as he hit the buzzer.

"Looks like the Gophers get another point! Now it is Noah and Lindsey with questions about random shit!"

"Me?"Noah said. "Out brain her? This will be easy. Well, time to start our comeback team!" They sat down.

"Ok."Chris said. " what is the national animal of America?" To everyone's surprise, Lindsey answered first.

"The bald eagle."She said.

"Correct! Next, if x= two to the sixth power, than 2x+30=?"

"158" Lindsey said, and Noah couldn't speak because he knew that was right.

"Correct! Next, what was the final battle of the revolutionary war?" Lindsay hit the buzzer and everyone was quiet.

"The battle of Yorktown."

"Correct!" The Gophers yelled in happiness, and Lindsey started jumping. Something fell and Noah walked over and picked it up.

"HEY! This is an earpiece! They cheated!"He said. Chris looked at the device, and nodded.

"Noah is right. The Bass win the challenge!" The bass cheered. Out of the earpiece a voice was herd.

"I told you not to get caught! You are out!" everyone was confused.

"Gophers, go and vote. I will see you at the fire tonight!" Chris said.

That night, the Gophers sat at the fire pit. Chris walked up.

"Campers, you have voted. One of you will not be here tomorrow. When I call your name, come get a marshmallow. If you do not get one, you must walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers. And you cant come back, ever! The marshmallows go to Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, Eva, Zeke, Beth, and D.J." The last two, Cody and Lindsay, looked at each other. They hugged in fear. "The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cody." Cody jumped up while Tyler fell.

"We just started dating, and you get voted out! How is this possible? What is this witchcraft?!" He said.

"Don't worry Tyler."Lindsay said, and he looked up. "Even though I am out of the game, you will still be here. I'll be cheering for you back home, cause I love you."

"Oh my god! You got my name right!" They walked over to each other, and he kissed her. "I love you to Lindsey, and I will win this show!" He looked happy, but the look vanished as she got on the boat. It turned into pure sadness.

"I'll miss you Tyler, and everyone else as well." She said, and the boat took off.

"I'm really sorry for you man." Cody said as the boat turned the corner.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He looked and felt anything than ok. "I'm gonna go to bed." Tyler walked out of the fire pit to the cabins, and Zeke walked up.

"That voice today, what was it eh?" He said

"I don't know man."Cody replied. "But someone fixed this vote. Something is going on, and I intend to find out what." The two stood their, and then went to bed. Over by the dock, Noah was standing. He was in deep thought. Soon he looked up.

"I need facts, but if I'm right, we are gonna have a hard time with dating this season." He stood there for a bit, and then walked over to the team, ready to start their movie.

So there it is! Your second chapter in a week! I will now post every Saturday, unless something else is going on. So, please review. I need help with my writing skills! Until next time, Kuybi is out!


	5. Crap! Stray arrow!

**Hey everyone! It's tdwtfan1899, also known as Kuybi! Time for my next chapter! Hope you enjoy. Remember, review please!**

Even 3 days after the last challenge, Tyler was at a all time low. He walked into the mess hall, picked up his food, and sat down away from his team.

"Wow, Tyler looks really bad guys" Duncan said to the team.

Confession cam

Duncan: "When I saw Tyler like that, it reminded me of the time my girlfriend left me. I figured I should go and cheer him up."

Duncan walked over and sat down. Tyler looked up, surprised to see Duncan there.

"Hey man, what's up?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing much." Tyler said

"Ok, I'll get to the point. I saw you were feeling low so I've got a story for you."

"I don't think that..."

"Just hear me out ok? Two years ago, I had a great girlfriend named Lori. We were always together, wether it was the park or the movies. I thought we would never be without each other, until I herd the bad news."

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"Lori had to move to the united states. After she moved, I became like you. I was depressed for a while."

"What did you do about it?"

"Well, I just waited, and soon Lori came back! It was one of the best times ever! So what I'm trying to say, is just wait. Lindsey will come back, and you two will have some of the best times ever. Even though me and Lori broke up, I will always remember those times, and you and Lindsey will as well."

"Wow, that really helped! Thanks a lot Duncan."

"No problem Tyler." Duncan said, and Chris walked in.

"Hello campers! It is time for the challenge. While this time it is short, the prize is worth it! You will each pick one person from your team, and they will shoot 3 arrows. The one to get the most points for their team wins the prize. The losers will vote someone out tonight!"

"Ok, circle up team!" Geoff said. "Ok, so does anyone want to shoot?" No one stepped up until Bridgette. "Ok, so bridge will do it. Good luck!" He kissed her and walked away.

"Wait, when did those two start dating?" Zack asked.

"A few days ago." Beth replied. Meanwhile, the gophers picked Zeke to shoot for them. The campers went outside and saw the targets. Zeke and Bridgette stood next to their bows and arrows.

"Only 3 arrows? Easy." Zeke said, and shot 2 bulls eyes and a 7. Everyone was shocked, but even more so when bridge hit the same score.

"Ok!" Chris said. "To settle this tie, you will shoot one more arrow, but you will be blindfolded." The two got blinded, and got ready to shoot. Right after Zeke shot, Bridgette triped, but stood up and shot. "Take the blindfolds off!" Chris said, and bridge took hers off to see one arrow in the targets. "A perfect shot for Zeke!"

"What happened to my arrow?" Bridge asked.

"You got turned around and shot at chef." Duncan replied. They turned to see chef in a bush trembling.

"The gophers win! Bass, pick a person to vote out, and I'll see you at the fire tonight!" Chris said, and walked off.

That night, the Bass sat at the fire pit. Chris walked up.

"Campers, you have voted. One of you will not be here tomorrow. When I call your name, come get a marshmallow. If you do not get one, you must walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers. And you cant come back, ever! The marshmallows go to Zack, Heather, Katie, Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Noah, and Duncan." As they all went to get their treats, Naruto and Bridgette looked at each other, knowing who was voted out. "The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto." He got his marshmallow, and Bridgette stood up and kissed Geoff.

"Well, I messed up today, so I'm not sad I'm leaving. But I'll really miss you Geoff." Geoff looked back to see Tyler watching them.

"I'll miss you to, but as a friend told me, I know you will come back." Geoff kissed her once more, and then he sighed. Afterwards, Noah walked over to Izzy.

"Do you think it's weird? Two people start dating, and one of them gets voted out." Noah said.

"Your right. I'll talk to the team, and see if anyone has a grudge with them, or just hates dating altogether." Izzy replied.

"Thanks Izzy." Noah said, and walked away. He saw the boat of losers turn the corner out of sight. "I'm gonna find out who is doing this, and I will get them voted out!" He thought as he walked to the other teams cabin to see how Geoff was holding up.

Well, that's another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! From Kuybi, hope you have a good week! See you all later!


End file.
